Prejuicios
by YafatiShirel
Summary: El serio granjero Inuyasha Taisho no tenía muy buena opinión de la maestra que llegó al pueblo, nueva amiga de su hermana. Demasiado alegre y extrovertida para su gusto. Aun así, no dejaban de atormentarlo unos eróticos sueños con cierta maestra rural...
1. Prólogo

**PREJUICIOS**

**Prólogo**

16 de Marzo, 1970

Kagome Higurashi frunció el ceño, acto jamás efectuado en sus años de soltera. Aunque sonara exagerado. _Estoy cansada de esto_, se dijo mentalmente. Soltó un suspiro y siguió pelando los tomates con un poco más de energía de la requerida. Kouga de nuevo se había vuelto a enfadar estúpidamente. No lo entendía. Realmente…, no lo entendía. ¿Era tan malo para él quedarse a cuidar a los niños durante unas horas? ¡Dios, ella se pasaba todo el tiempo trabajando tanto en la escuela como en la casa! Era ella, y solo ella, la que pasaba tiempo con los niños. ¿Acaso ellos no eran también hijos de él? ¿No tenía ella derecho a salir con sus amigas al menos una sola vez en el año? Bufó molesta y retiró la fuente de la encimera para colocarla en la mesa. Esta estaba impecablemente puesta por ella, como de costumbre. Salió al pasillo y se apoyó en la baranda de la escalera, alzando la cabeza para llamar a los niños a almorzar.

– ¡Sam! ¡Lucy! ¡A comer! –su voz resonó entre las paredes de la casa.

Después de su matrimonio con Kouga, se habían trasladado al sector norte de la ciudad, en un barrio tranquilo y barato, aunque con unos vecinos un poco hostiles. La casa era mediana y de dos plantas. Estaba pintada con un color damasco claro en el frente y por dentro la mayoría de las paredes eran blancas. A Kagome se le hacía un sitio frío y poco hogareño, a pesar de que con sus pequeños se llenaba de risitas infantiles y juguetonas. En realidad, lo único que le gustaba de aquella casa, era el antejardín. Al llegar allí, hace cuatro años, este era solo tierra. Sin embargo, ella se encargó de darle vida poco a poco, plantándole muchas flores y césped. Luego, había plantado su mayor orgullo: un rosal.

Sonrió mientras se sentaba a la mesa y miraba el florero con rosas rojas encima del mueble de cocina.

Se escucharon pasitos y enseguida pudo ver a sus dos retoños entrando al comedor.

–Mami –la llamó Sam. El pequeño, de cuatro añitos, agarraba de la mano a su hermanita Lucy, de dos.

–Dime, cariño.

–Lucy y yo nos hemos lavado las manos, pero Lucy se mojó todo el vestido…

Kagome soltó una pequeña risita. Adoraba a sus hijos. Sam, a pesar de su corta edad, era muy independiente y le ayudaba muchísimo con Lucy. Entre el trabajo de maestra en la escuela pública de la ciudad y los quehaceres del hogar, sentía que le era muy difícil mimar como era debido a sus hijos. Eso, contando con que no tenía el apoyo de su marido estrella.

–No importa, cariño, enseguida voy yo y la cambio de ropa. Debe ponerse ropa limpia y salir a jugar un rato en el jardín contigo. Hace un día precioso –le dijo con dulzura. Tomó en brazos a Lucy y la sentó en su sillita de comer de madera.

Unos golpes muy fuertes en la puerta la sorprendieron y sus hijos parecieron exaltados.

– ¡Kagome! ¡Soy yo, abre de una maldita vez! –se escuchó a Kouga.

Enfadada, y nuevamente con el ceño fruncido, fue dando grandes zancadas hacia la puerta. ¡¿Quién demonios se creía que era? Estaba harta de los arrebatos de Kouga. Abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento.

– ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? –le espetó.

Kouga pasó rápidamente de ella y entró a la casa. Dejó su abrigo en el perchero y entró al comedor, arremangándose la camisa. Ella lo siguió.

–Se me olvidaron las llaves –adujo –. Debo comer rápido, porque tengo una reunión urgente en la empresa. Han citado a todos los mecánicos de la fábrica.

Kouga recorrió con la mirada la cocina y luego posó la vista en ella, que estaba apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

–Maldición, Kagome. ¡¿Quieres servirme o tendré que comer en la posada?

Kagome apretó fuertemente lo puños a los costados. Era ese tipo de situación las que la hartaban más allá de la coronilla. Antes de casarse con Kouga, ella no era ni la sombra de lo que era ahora. Ella era alegre, risueña, extrovertida y siempre el alma de la fiesta. Cuando conoció a Kouga, a él le encantaba que fuera así. Pero después de casados, como por arte de magia todo cambió. De repente, fue como si hubiesen cambiado a su amado esposo y puesto en su lugar a un hombre completamente posesivo, imponente y que no aceptaba no por respuesta. Ella con suerte podía replicarle en las discusiones. Pero no la dejaba salir con sus familiares, no le gustaba ir a casa de su madre los fines de semana, no le gustaba ir a pasear con los niños. Prácticamente, vivía encerrada y se la pasaba de la escuela a la casa y de la casa a la escuela. Kouga siempre tenía trabajo extra y reuniones, que le impedían poder cuidar a sus hijos para que ella salga, en algunos casos, a sus propias reuniones de trabajo. Nunca pensó que el matrimonio podría ser así. La concepción de esposa que tenía su marido, era totalmente diferente a lo que ella imaginaba. Sí, ella quería una familia. Pero no quería un marido posesivo y violento, incapaz de ayudarla y que le coartaba su libertad de expresión.

–Quedamos en que te quedarías con los niños –le dijo pausadamente.

– ¡Ya hablamos de eso en la mañana, Kagome! ¡¿Es que no te cabe en la cabeza? –le gruñó fuertemente. Demasiado fuerte, porque hizo llorar a Lucy.

Kagome de inmediato fue y cogió a la niña en brazos, acunándola. Kouga apoyó un codo sobre la mesa y se llevó los dedos pulgar e índice al puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos.

–Dile que se calle… –comenzó. Pero luego, explotó. Golpeó con ambas manos la mesa, haciendo saltar las cosas que estaban encima de ella–. ¡Esta maldita familia me está haciendo pedazos mis malditos nervios! ¿Hasta cuando voy a soportar esto? Me saco la mierda trabajando y llego cansado como un puto perro a recibir un mísero plato de comida para comer en paz, y ¿qué es lo que encuentro? ¡Una mujer que me reclama por no poder cuidar a unos pequeñajos que se portan mal todo el santo día!

Kagome observó a los pequeños. Sam miraba seriamente su vaso puesto en la mesa, completamente absorto. Lucy no paraba de llorar con la carita enterrada en su cuello.

–Deja de gritar, Kouga. Estas asustando a los niños –trató de hablar con tono normal para no asustarlos más.

– ¡Y un cuerno! ¡Me tienes harto, ¿me oyes? No soporto que trabajes para que todos digan que no puedo mantener a mi familia. No soporto que piensen que mi mujer tiene que ejercer de maestra para comer. Tu trabajo está aquí, en la casa, ¿me entiendes?

– ¡Y yo no soporto que me trates como si estuviésemos a principios de siglo! –subió un poco el tono de voz.

–Pues te lo bancas, porque soy tu esposo y me debes respeto –replicó. Observó con la cara roja de la irritación a su hija. – ¡Y dile a esa cría del demonio que pare de llorar!

En un arranque de furia, Kagome colocó a la niña de vuelta a su silla y avanzó derecha y rápidamente hacia Kouga. Alzó la mano y la estampó contra la mejilla de su esposo. Gran error. No lo vio venir, puesto que estaba tan sorprendida de su acto como él. Pero él se espabiló primero. Él también alzó su mano. La cual también se estampó –aunque con el triple de fuerza– en su mejilla. Como en cámara lenta, Kagome cayó de costado al suelo de madera. Desde esa perspectiva observó que Sam la miraba pasmado y con los ojitos brillantes de lágrimas. Su hijo no era demasiado pequeño como para comprender que las cosas no iban bien. Lucy seguía llorando aún más fuerte.

Pausadamente, se levantó; quizás esperando otro golpe. Los ojos le escocían por las lágrimas reprimidas. Kouga solo la miraba con furia contenida.

– ¡Serás perra! –le gritó. Avanzó hacia ella y le agarró con violencia de los antebrazos, levantándola un poco del suelo–. Nunca, escucha, ¡nunca te atrevas a volver a golpearme! Querer que me quede cuidando de los niños… –soltó una risotada burlesca–. Yo no soy un maldito macabeo, ¡¿me entiendes?

La soltó bruscamente y se devolvió al pasillo a por su abrigo, mirándola de reojo.

–A ver si Ayame me prepara algo digno –dijo antes de cerrar de un portazo.

Ayame era la hija de los dueños de la posada del barrio. Era una mujer voluptuosa y de cabello rojizo. Siempre había estado enamorada de Kouga.

¡Reunión de los mecánicos! ¡Maldito sea! ¿Creería él que ella no sabía que Ayame era su amante?

Tomó nuevamente a Lucy y cogió de la mano a Sam. Esa, se dijo, iba a ser la última humillación que recibiría. Dejaría a Kouga. Estaba cansada de soportar sus atropellos y arranques de violencia, de despotismo. Lo odiaba con toda su alma. Nunca más cometería el error de caer en las redes de un hombre que simulaba ser tierno y gentil, cuando en realidad era un completo demonio. Golpearla nuevamente… Aquella era la tercera vez que lo hacía. Lo había perdonado porque sus bebés eran aún pequeños y no quería alejarlos de su padre. Pero, ¿qué clase de padre era el que les estaba dando a sus retoños? Maldita fuera su estampa si volvía a permitir que una situación como esa se volviera a repetir.

Vistió a Lucy y acicaló un poco a Sam. Les besó en la frente y los sentó en el sofá de la salita de estar. Telefoneó al director de la escuela en la que trabajaba y concertó una cita. Su destino y el de Sam y Lucy dependía de la decisión que estaba tomando en esos momentos. Pediría el traslado al campo, a las afueras de la ciudad para la escuela rural. Le pediría el divorcio a Kouga, por más que su familia se escandalizase o porque el trámite costara bastante dinero. No le importaba. Tenía un amigo abogado que siempre estaría dispuesto a ayudarla. Se trasladaría ese mismo día al pueblo con sus hijos, ya que tenía algo de dinero ahorrado. Le pediría alojo a su tía Kaede, quien estaba segura de que con gusto los recibiría.

No más humillaciones. No más violencia con ella y sus hijos.

No más Kagome sensata, sometida, aburrida y dueña de casa.

De ahora en adelante sería la madre más alegre y menos deprimida para sus niños.

Sería ella, con su personalidad de antaño.

Le gustase a quien le gustase.

* * *

Holaa!

Bueno, es mi primer fic publicado *o* Así que... bueno, solo espero que les guste! Les agradecería por montones que me mandasen sus comentarios o sugerencias, para ver qué les pareció. No sean malitas.

Un beso y un abrazote para todos.

Saludos!


	2. Capítulo I

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo I**

10 de abril, 1970

El sol se coló por entre los visillos de encaje blanco. Kagome abrió los ojos poco a poco con pereza. Los trinos de las distintas aves la hicieron sonreír. Le encantaba su nuevo hogar. Después de marcharse aquel día de su última discusión con Kouga, hace ya casi un mes, Sam, Lucy y ella habían tomado el primer bus que partía desde la capital hasta el pueblo de Conner, luego de que el director hiciera el traslado a la escuela rural. Agradecía a Dios todos los días, puesto que las cosas se dieron de tal manera, que todo resultó muy rápido. En realidad, la oferta del traslado se la habían hecho hace bastante tiempo, pero obviamente ella no podía aceptar.

Se levantó de la cama y se puso su camisón, feliz. Estaba lejísimos de todo, a miles de kilómetros de la ciudad más grande y atestada del país. Respirando aire fresco. Dándole a sus hijos un ambiente sin tensiones. Aunque el clima era bastante más frío y húmedo en el pueblo, este era mucho más cálido y acogedor.

Tal como lo predijo, su tía la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Era una mujer muy amable, quien vivía con su hija menor Rin, de veintidós años. Puesto que Kagome tenía veinticuatro, las primas se llevaban estupendamente. Pero no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de su tía Kaede y de Rin por demasiado tiempo. Es por eso que le pidió de favor a su prima que le ayudase a buscar una casita pequeña para arrendar mientras veía otra con el tiempo. Su prima la llevó a ver una casa el mismo día en que se lo pidió.

–La suerte está a tu favor, querida prima–. Le dijo con una sonrisa, abrazándola por los hombros. –Esta casa –indicó con su mano hacia el frente, hacia una casa mediana de madera y con tejado inclinado, rodeada de flores y árboles algo descuidados–, está en arriendo hace tres meses. Los dueños, ingenieros por cierto, venían aquí a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad. Pero la están arrendando, ya que se van a vivir a Italia indefinidamente–. La miró con una sonrisa aún más deslumbrante que la anterior y apretó el agarre. –¡Solo es cuestión de que les mandes una carta y se junten a hacer el acuerdo!

Kagome también la abrazó con fuerza.

–Muchísimas gracias, de verdad–. Se giró para admirar el lugar. –Es el sitio más precioso que me habría imaginado para vivir. Bueno, al menos espero poder contar con el dinero y que no haya otro presunto arrendatario.

–Oh, no te preocupes. Nadie la quiere, estoy segura. Nadie se interesa por vivir aquí en Conner. A menos, claro, que sea un médico o, como en tu caso, un maestro nuevo. Está demasiado lejos de todo. Solo quedamos los que nacimos acá; aunque algunos van a la ciudad cercana a estudiar.

Kagome le sonrió y le volvió a echar un vistazo a su, Dios lo quisiera, futuro hogar. Era hermoso, así de simple. Para acceder tenía una reja de pino tallada muy pintoresca que daba paso a un caminito de piedras llanas. El resto de la entrada era pura hierba y flores. Se veía que la casa era de dos plantas, así que no faltaría espacio para ella y los niños.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y se volvió hacia Rin.

–Estoy convencida de que la casa por dentro me dejará aún más fascinada que su fachada. Me comunicaré con los dueños. Mientras tanto, será mejor que nos apresuremos, los niños deben tener hambre y tía Kaede debe estar cansada.

Y así se habían instalado una semana después en la casa de sus sueños. Y es que era un sueño. ¡Al fin la libertad deseada! Nada de vecinos fisgones ni pesados. En Conner, cada casa estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la otra. Bueno, eso hacía todo más lento y dificultoso, pero era algo de lo que no se arrepentiría nunca.

Entró a la pieza contigua a la suya y se quedó parada mirando a sus pequeñines. Decidió dejarlos dormir. Eran las ocho de la mañana, día sábado, y ella no tenía que ir a la escuela. Fue a la gran cocina y prendió la cocina a leña, frotándose las manos. Iba a despertar a los niños con un desayuno exquisito, se bañarían y arreglarían y luego irían de excursión por la zona. Su tía le había comentado que en el pueblo los vecinos acostumbraban a darles la bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos yendo de visita a sus casas con algún refrigerio o presente. Y con mayor emoción ahora, había agregado, ya que no llegaban vecinos nuevos desde hace mucho.

Por ella estaba bien. Siempre era de ayuda tener conocidos, y más ahora. Aunque lo que más le preocupaba en un principio ya estaba resuelto. Su tía se había ofrecido para cuidar a Sam y Lucy, porque se sentía muy sola sin Rin, quien trabajaba en la posada. Su prima estaba haciendo de camarera, ya que estaba ahorrando para comprar una pequeña cabaña cerca del lago, para instalar un restaurante. Kagome le ofreció entonces pagarle a su tía por ese gran favor que le hacía y, a pesar de que Kaede no quería aceptar el dinero, Kagome insistió. No sabía el enorme peso de encima que le estaba quitando con su preciada ayuda, le había dicho. _Deje ayudarla yo a usted también._

Luego del desayuno, se quedaron unos momentos junto al fuego jugando al corro de la patata. Kagome bañó a los niños con agua tibia y se dio una helada ducha rápida. Tardaría un poco en acostumbrarse al agua tan gélida del lugar. Salieron tomados de la mano y emprendieron el rumbo sendero arriba, enfilado por raulíes y pinos verdes, con una fragancia deliciosa a bosque.

Se llevó el cochecito y varios juguetes en deferencia a Lucy y a Sam, y fueron todo el camino cantando y riendo hasta llegar a un gran prado salpicado de las flores más coloridas que había visto nunca. Había una gran arboleda para que uno siguiera derecho hasta quedar justo enfrente de la casona de campo más imponente y hermosa que ella hubiera visto jamás. Aunque fue precisamente eso lo que pensó anteriormente de su propia casa. Se quedó largo rato con los niños admirando el lugar. Sam acariciaba un lindo perrito de casa que había llegado hasta ellos nada más verlos y Lucy jugaba entretenida con su pelota de género de varios colores. Kagome se fijó en que, mucho más allá de la casa, había muchas vacas y caballos, con gente montándolos y laborando. Se llevó una mano por encima de los ojos para protegerlos del sol y vio que precisamente un jinete, ajeno a los de labor, paseaba por el extenso y verde prado. El perrito corrió hacia él.

Retomaron el camino con más energía después de la parada. Estaba casi segura de que ya estaban cerca de donde pasaba el río de Conner. Quería mostrárselo a los niños y, quizás, incluso se animarían a mojarse los pies mientras comían la merienda. En eso estaba pensando cuando sintió los cascos de un caballo detrás de ella. Enseguida guió a los niños a la orilla del sendero y volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Era una mujer. Vislumbró una cara muy bonita de ojos marrones y expresivos bajo un sombrero de ala ancha. Se notaba que tenía el cabello marrón oscuro, recogido en una coleta.

–¡Hola! –exclamó. –¿No nos conocemos, cierto? –le preguntó esbozando una sonrisa.

–No, soy nueva aquí. Estos son mis hijos Sam y Lucy. Yo me llamo Kagome Higurashi, mucho gusto –saludó.

La mujer se apeó con gran agilidad del caballo. _¡Qué deleite!,_ pensó Kagome. Aunque sabía montar, nunca tuvo su propia montura.

–El gusto es mío, desde luego. –Le extendió la mano y Kagome se la estrechó. Luego la muchacha se inclinó y acarició la cabeza de los niños. –Mi nombre es Sango Taisho y soy tu vecina. Vivó allí–. Hizo un gesto e indicó la casona a sus espaldas.

–Oh, es una casa muy hermosa –comentó–. Estábamos paseando camino al río y no pude evitar quedarme viendo maravillada el sitio. Es fabuloso.

–Gracias. Yo también salí de paseo, pero luego me dirigía justamente a tu casa, a hacerte una visita. Fue entonces cuando los vi. ¿Te parece si caminamos juntas al río?

–Por supuesto.

Sango tomó las riendas de su caballo y lo instó a caminar despacio. Le dio una palmada en el cuello y lo acarició.

–Por cierto –dijo-, este es Black; pero me gusta llamarlo Blackie. Y el cachorro que estaba con ustedes se llama Mike.

Sam alzó la mirada hacia Sango y le sonrió.

–Pero su caballo es marrón –adujo el niño. Sango soltó una carcajada.

–Le estoy enseñando algo de inglés –se excusó Kagome. –A pesar de que solo tiene cuatro años, es muy inteligente.

–Mucho –alabó la mujer. –Eres muy listo. Mis hermanos me dijeron lo mismo, pero a mí no me importó. Siempre he querido llamar así a mi caballo y… además, me gusta la reacción de la gente.

Kagome la miró con simpatía. Llegaron al río y merendaron la comida que ella había dispuesto en una canasta. También comieron algo de la tarta de cerezas que Sango llevaba para su visita.

–¿Eres la nueva maestra, verdad? –Más que una pregunta, era una afirmación. –Eso es genial, porque el profesor que había antes era un señor viejo, feo y estirado que no les hacía ni pizca de gracia a los niños.

Kagome se rió con ganas.

–Es cierto –estuvo de acuerdo–. Siempre he pensado que el mejor método de enseñar es agregar un poco de diversión a las lecciones. Considero que no se saca nada manteniendo la distancia con los alumnos o corregirlos con la varilla para sentirnos superiores a ellos. Es justamente lo contrario. ¿Qué hay más bello que compartir el conocimiento?

Hablaron largo y tendido mientras los niños jugaban con sus trencitos de juguete. Conversaron de cómo era el sistema allí en el campo y de las abismales diferencias que tenía con la ciudad. Sango le contó que tenía dos hermanos mayores: uno en la capital, quien ejercía de cirujano, y el otro era quien se encargaba de la granja. Kagome pensó que era una manera muy modesta para llamar a todo ese terreno. Le dijo también, que ella era la veterinaria y trabajaba allí. Le habló de su madre y de su fallecido padre, un hombre de renombre en el rubro de los caballos.

Lucy se quedó dormida en su coche y pudo ver que Sam estaba cansado, por lo que recogieron todo y su nueva amiga se ofreció para acompañarla hasta su casa, llevando a Sam con ella.

Sango se despidió con un abrazo y una sonrisa. Le había caído muy bien. Era una mujer muy inteligente y con un sentido del humor muy refrescante. Tenía una nueva amiga; era un buen comienzo. Al parecer, todos allí eran muy amables y alegres, pensó mientras iba a la cocina a preparar la cena, luego de acostar a los niños.

* * *

Holaaa!

Muchísimas gracias por sus amables comentarios y alertas. Me hicieron muy feliz =) Además, pude ver algunos fics de ustedes también, así que me estaré pasando para saludarlas *o* Y para las que quieren que se le dé su merecido a Kouga, no tendrán que esperar mucho muajaja

Bueno, contarles que en el segundo capi va a aparecer nuestro Inu! Jejeje Me hubiese encantado que apareciera en el capítulo primero, pero los sucesos van así. Y… eso: cualquier sugerencia, duda o comentarios, espero sus reviews.

Un besote y muchos, muchos saludos!

P.D.: Para las que son de Chile, no sé si habrán visto la conexión que hay en el nombre del Pueblo _Conner_. Me daría mucha risa si lo descubriesen.


	3. Capítulo II

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo II**

12 de abril, 1970

Hacía un calor insoportable aquel día en Conner, y Kagome suponía que en el resto del país era casi lo mismo. A pesar de que estaban en primavera, la llegada del verano era cada vez más patente. Sin embargo, ella había elegido muy desacertadamente un recatado vestido veraniego color verde sin mangas, el cual le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Un vestido elegido con acierto para el calor, sí. Pero no para los mosquitos que la seguían con insistencia y deleite mientras se dirigía a la escuela. Era terriblemente alérgica. Sus brazos quedarían horriblemente rojos e inflamados, pensó. Tuvo el molesto presentimiento de que aquel sería un muy mal día.

En realidad, ya lo era. Había recibido una enorme mala noticia cuando fue esa misma mañana a dejar a Sam y a Lucy donde la tía Kaede. Esta le informó –no sin cierta tristeza– que ese fin de semana se iría del pueblo por unos meses. Como consecuencia, obviamente, no podía cuidar a los niños. Kagome sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies. El hijo mayor de su tía, Akito, había sufrido un terrible accidente laboral, resultando incapaz de caminar y moverse con normalidad por un buen tiempo, por lo que ella debía ir a cuidarlo.

Kagome solo se limitó a sonreír con comprensión y a transmitirle a su tía la pena que le daba el accidente de Akito. Ahora ella no sabía qué iba a hacer. En la ciudad, a Kouga no le gustaba que deje a los pequeños con su madre, aduciendo que desde el momento en que se habían casado, él no les pediría favores a sus padres. Por lo tanto, ella dejaba a sus hijos en la guardería hasta el mediodía, cuando salía de la escuela. En el pueblo, no había guarderías. Los niños recién entraban a la escuela a los seis o siete años. Ella no tenía más familia que su tía Kaede y sus primos. Sus padres fallecieron la noche posterior a su graduación del Instituto de Maestros cuando ella tenía veinte años, un par de meses antes de quedar embarazada de Sam y casarse con Kouga.

Era como para echarse a llorar.

Apresuró el paso y agitó los brazos a su alrededor, tratando de espantar a los mosquitos al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los charcos de barro del camino. La noche pasada había caído una repentina lluvia primaveral. Rodeó la esquina en la que estaba emplazada la escuela y se fijó que, justo en la entrada, había un increíble semental negro, amarrado a la cerca. Era un ejemplar enorme, alto y hermoso, con su pelaje brillante y bien cepillado. Quizás, se dijo, era del director o alguien más.

Se acercó a la entrada y ya estaba pasando al caballo a la vez que miraba el suelo para no pisar el lodo cuando, sin previo aviso, chocó con algo tan duro, que casi se cae. Casi. Pegó un gritito sin disimulo y se agarró con tanta fuerza a lo que sea con que había chocado para evitar la caída, que el objeto de su colisión fue a dar al suelo… Con ella encima.

–¡¿Podría fijarse por dónde camina?

Kagome levantó la mirada y soltó una risilla nerviosa. Unos ojos ámbar le devolvieron en respuesta una mirada afilada. Se fijó en que el hombre tenía los finos labios crispados, como si tratase de contener la perorata que deseaba soltarle.

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! –exclamó–. Supongo que el caballo lo ocultó de mi vista y estaba tan concentrada en evitar pisar los charcos… que yo… y usted…

Un carraspeo, bastante fuerte en su opinión, interrumpió sus explicaciones.

–Supongo, señora, que eso lo podemos discutir sin que esté usted encima mío… –le dijo con una voz tan varonil y ronca que Kagome tuvo que sopesar sus palabras un momento.

Lo quedó mirando boquiabierta. Y esa no era solo una expresión para denotar su asombro. Sintió cómo se sonrojaba por completo.

–¡Oh! –exclamó de nuevo. Se revolvió incómoda y, como pudo, se levantó de encima.

Miró horrorizada cómo él se levantaba rápidamente y chorreaba lodo por toda la parte de atrás. ¡Dios! ¡Qué bochorno!

Kagome soltó una pequeña carcajada para suavizar la tensión.

–¡Vaya! Parece ser que ha quedado todo embarrado…

El hombre, que hasta ese momento estaba tratando inútilmente de limpiarse con el pañuelo a cuadros que llevaba en su cuello, volvió a dirigirle la mirada, con el entrecejo fruncido a más no poder.

–No me diga –espetó, y siguió limpiándose.

Kagome lo observó con detenimiento, con las manos a la espalda, nerviosa mientras esperaba poder disculparse de nuevo con más decoro. Su alto cuerpo estaba cubierto con una camisa, antes blanca, arremangada en las mangas y unos tejanos ajustados, los cuales lucían igual de sucios. Calculó que debía medir, como mínimo, un metro ochenta (*) de alto. Se fijó también en que llevaba puestas unas botas de montar negras. ¿Era él el dueño del caballo? Suponía que sí.

Era muy guapo. Y ofrecía una estampa muy viril con el ala de su sombrero tapándole los ojos.

–Para la próxima –lo escuchó decir– debería ir con más cuidado, señora. ¡No es para nada agradable presentarse tarde en una reunión y, más aún, todo sucio de lodo!

El desdén en su voz y en su mirada era notable. Igual que su enfado.

Kagome posó sus manos en la cintura y arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién se creía?

–¡Ya le he pedido disculpas, _señor_!–replicó con énfasis.

Lo oyó dar un bufido y murmurar algo sobre _gente descuidada sin nada que hacer_ antes de que pasara por su lado para subirse al caballo. No se dignó siquiera a mirarla o a aceptar sus sinceras disculpas.

Ella miró hacia arriba, donde el arrogante tipo estaba montado en el caballo.

–¡Es usted un maleducado! –le gritó.

Pero dudaba mucho que la hubiese escuchado. Porque la dejó allí, tosiendo por la tierra que levantó su caballo al partir a galope tendido. ¡Ese hombre era el faraón de la mala educación, sin duda!

Sin poder creer el breve, pero irritable, encontronazo que había pasado hace tan solo unos instantes, se limpió las manos con su pañuelo de lino y entró con grandes zancadas a la escuela pasándose las manos por el pelo, alborotado por la caída.

Tenía razón: aquel día no prometía nada bueno.

Y ni siquiera eran las ocho de la mañana, pensó con ironía.

El clima en Conner varió un poco por la tarde. Empezó a correr un viento fresco muy agradable, el cual mitigaba el calor que reinó durante la jornada. Kagome suspiró satisfecha por la lección de aquel día. Había sacado a los niños al patio trasero de la escuela, que estaba bastante apartado de las demás aulas. Allí, les sentó a la sombra y comenzó a explicarles de manera muy dinámica cómo sumar y restar, utilizando flores, piedrecillas y árboles. Los alumnos habían estado encantados y se pasaron toda la clase entusiasmados sumando sus juguetes y otras chucherías, compitiendo por una barrita de chocolate que la profesora Kagome les obsequiaba si hacían la operación bien.

Regresó a su casa con Sam y Lucy después de almorzar con la tía Kaede y Rin. Decidió que ese día dedicaría algo de tiempo a arreglar el jardín de la casa, por lo que luego de dejar durmiendo la siesta a los niños, salió fuera a trabajar.

Eran ya las cinco de la tarde cuando comenzó a caer una fina lluvia. Predijo que aquella noche sería igual de lluviosa que la anterior. Entró a la casa, se quitó los guantes de jardinería y fue a la cocina a prepararles la leche a sus hijos.

Los despertó y los llevó a su habitación, acostándose en medio de los dos, mientras tomaban la leche. Lucy en la mamadera y Sam en su tacita de ositos.

–Mami –le dijo Sam–, ¿nos puedes contar un cuento?

–¿Cuál cuento quieres, cariño?

Antes de que Sam pudiera decirle su opción, saltó Lucy.

–¡El del _Ochito gotón_! –pidió.

Sam hizo una mueca.

–Hoy me toca a mí elegirlo, Lucy.

–¡El del _Ochito gotón _hace reír!

–Además, el del Osito glotón lo contó ayer –le explicó Sam a su hermanita.

–A mí me _guta… _–adujo Lucy con un tierno mohín.

Sam abrió la boca para replicar.

–Está bien, está bien –interrumpió Kagome, con una tierna sonrisa. –Lucy, Sam tiene razón, el del Osito glotón se los conté ayer. ¿Qué les parece si luego de contarles el cuento que elija Sam, les cuento el del osito? –les preguntó.

–¡Bien! –expresaron su acuerdo al unísono.

–Mami –llamó Sam–, ¿nos puedes contar una historia en la que aparezcan soldados? Pero que no sea el Soldadito de plomo –pidió.

–Bien, les contaré la historia de un niño muy pequeño que no tenía hogar y se tuvo que volver soldado…

Kagome despertó con el ruido de unos golpes en la puerta. Se asustó un poco. Ladeó su muñeca hacia la ventana con las cortinas aún corridas y miró su reloj de pulsera. Eran las siete y media. ¡Aún no preparaba la cena! Los golpes persistieron. Se zafó de los bracitos de sus hijos y se puso las pantuflas. Buscó a tientas la lamparilla a gas de queroseno, la prendió y fue a la sala, prendiendo las otras dos. Enseguida, la estancia quedó completamente iluminada.

¿Quién podría ser a esa hora?

Se acicaló un poco y fue hasta la puerta para abrirla. Cuando lo hizo, la persona que esperaba tras ella la dejó con una expresión confundida y… _boquiabierta._

* * *

(*) 1.8 metros son aproximadamente seis pies de alto.

* * *

Ta ta ta tan Jejeje Hola! Espero sinceramente que todas estén súper híper bien. Oh, y también espero que el encuentro de la parejita les haya gustado.

¡Muchas gracias por sus alertas y comentarios! Ojalá me sigan leyendo y no se desaparezcan =)

Las quiero un montón y gracias por el apoyo.

¡Un besote!.


	4. Capítulo III

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo III**

Lo primero que pensó Inuyasha al ver a la mujer de esa mañana parada frente suyo con expresión sorprendida, fue que él tenía razón: aquel no era, definitivamente, un buen día.

Esa mañana había querido ir rápidamente a hacer una visita a la escuela pública, para después irse a toda prisa a casa para buscar su camioneta e ir a la ciudad a firmar un contrato de ventas.

Sin embargo, nada más saliendo de su casa le avisaron que el encargado del cobertizo del ganado había amanecido enfermo. Lo cual, sin duda, había sido un problema, puesto que justo una de las vacas había escapado del corral y arruinado por completo la futura cosecha de papas y repollos. Cuando por fin verificó que todo estaba en orden, fue en su caballo hasta la escuela; solo para presenciar que los arreglos a los patios del establecimiento no se habían efectuado. Él había dado los recursos y quería cambios ya, le espetó al director.

Y, nada más saliendo de esa desagradable charla, aparece la muchacha que va y lo tira al suelo dejándolo lleno de lodo en el proceso. Demás estaba decir que esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso… y que hizo que desplegara todo lo bruto y hosco de campo que tenía. Se había comportado como un verdadero pelafustán, reconoció. No había podido quitar de su mente el recuerdo de ese enervante episodio.

¡Pero si ella había tenido la culpa! O bueno, los dos.

Entonces, había llegado de vuelta a su casa para ducharse y ponerse otra muda de ropa, montarse en la camioneta y partir atrasadísimo a la reunión con el comprador de caballos.

Los caminos embarrados por la _torrencial _lluvia, le explicó.

Para rematar, llegó de la ciudad cansado y con un dolor palpitante en las sienes, solo para escuchar nuevamente hasta el cansancio a su madre y a su hermana menor, Sango, hablar de la _divertida y simpática _nueva vecina que llegó al pueblo. Si se había llevado tan bien con Sango, no tenía ni el más ínfimo deseo de conocer a la dichosa nueva vecina. Su hermana era demasiado chillona, entusiasta y fiestera. Por su culpa, cuando ella estaba en plena adolescencia, él tenía que hacer de carabina casi todos los días. Oh, porque ni hablar de que molesten a Sesshomaru para tales menesteres. No, él no quebrantaba su tranquilidad ni aunque estallara la guerra ahí mismo, en su habitación llena de sus sagrados libros.

Fue así que, mientras miraba la lluvia caer por la ventana cerca de la chimenea, escuchó peligrosamente su nombre salir de los labios de su madre.

-¡Sango, debemos invitar a tan encantadora muchacha a cenar! El fin de semana pasado no he podido ir a verla, ya que estaba con estos malditos achaques, pero sería una descortesía no ir a verla. Me imagino que los Kimura ya han ido a visitarla, aunque creo que están de viaje… ¡Nosotros no podemos ser menos! –exclamó Izayoi.

Miró hacia el rincón en el que estaba sentado su hijo bebiéndose un café.

–Inuyasha –le dijo–, tienes que ir inmediatamente a la ex casa de los Tanaka e invitar a nuestra nueva vecina a cenar este viernes a las ocho.

Inuyasha miró a su madre con una mezcla de sorpresa e impaciencia.

–¿Estás loca, madre? ¡Está lloviendo!

–No vengas con tonterías –le recriminó–. Te conozco perfectamente como para saber que una simple lluviecita de primavera no obstaculizaría tus quehaceres. Hay que ser educados. ¡No podemos ir Sango y yo solas!

Se quedó mirando a su hijo con esa mirada vulnerable que tienen las madres, de esas que te hacen pensar que ellas te dieron la vida y que pronto no estarán allí para ti, y que después te arrepentirás y llorarás… ¡Por todos los santos! Aunque nunca lo reconocería abiertamente, él amaba a su madre.

Se levantó de mala gana y fue hasta el corredor para ponerse las botas, su abrigo y el impermeable. Aunque no hacía tanto frío, corría ya un viento helado a esas horas.

Solo esperaba que la tal Kagome, la nueva maestra, no fuera una mujer que maltratara a los niños como el antiguo profesor. Si había una cosa que le reventaba a Inuyasha eran los tipos maltr…

–¡Deprisa, Inuyasha! –escuchó a su madre.

–Feh… madres… –refunfuñó.

Salió y fue al garaje a buscar su camioneta doble cabina.

–¡Sé amable! –escuchó que Sango le gritaba.

¿Qué era él? ¿Un ogro? Cuando podía, en ciertas ocasiones, muy de vez en cuando, podía ser _muy amable_.

Una vez, su madre le había dicho que se había convertido en un hombre demasiado ermitaño y poco sociable. Quizá tenía razón, pero a él no le gustaba otro lugar que Conner. Allí había nacido y allí se quedaría. Él había aprendido la lección.

Así que allí estaba.

Se debió haber imaginado que era ella, se dijo. Después de todo, ¿qué haría una desconocida visitando la escuela?

–¿Ha venido a disculparse? –escuchó que le preguntaba.

Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Vio que llevaba un vestido amarillo muy claro, con mangas largas y cuello alto. Sus ojos, los cuales en esos momentos lo estaban taladrando, eran de un marrón cálido y oscuro, haciendo un contraste muy bonito con su nívea piel. Se fijó en que el cabello lo llevaba suelto, no amarrado en un moño francés, como en la mañana. Era de un azabache exótico, proclamando por sí solo libertad. Era, tuvo que reconocer a regañadientes, bastante guapa. Aunque le recordaba un poco a cierta persona. Persona que no le caía mejor que la que tenía enfrente.

–Uhm… –carraspeó un poco–. Señora Higurashi, supongo –logró decir, algo incómodo. La miró más fijamente. Dudaba muchísimo que tuviera siquiera la edad de él. Se notaba que estaba más cerca de los veinte que de los treinta.

–La misma –le dijo. Luego, para su sorpresa, comenzó a reírse.

–¿Le ocurre algo? –quiso saber.

–No soy dada a dejarme llevar por el rencor, ¿sabe? –lo miró con ojos risueños y le tendió la mano. –Pídame disculpas y yo se las aceptaré. El que haya venido hasta aquí, aún con lluvia, solo para disculparse me parece un gesto de lo más…

–¿Disculparme? –la interrumpió, arqueando las cejas.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego lo miró confundida. Bajó la mano.

–¿No es eso lo que ha venido a hacer?

Inuyasha se dijo que él no tenía por qué disculparse. Después de todo, la mujer había hecho que llegara tarde a una reunión importante y esa era una de las tantas cosas que lo irritaban. Sería mejor que la señora Higurashi bajara de su pedestal.

–Señora, vengo expresamente de parte de mi madre y mi hermana, para invitarla a cenar a nuestra casa este viernes a las ocho, con sus hijos –le dijo. Notó por su rostro que ella estaba aún más confundida.

–¿Quién demonios es usted? –volvió a lanzarle otra pregunta.

Se dijo que debía ser maduro. Él también había tenido la culpa. Además, desde otro punto de vista, era una situación tan insignificante que apenas merecía la pena alargarlo. Con recelo, le extendió la mano.

–Soy Inuyasha Taisho, su vecino y hermano de Sango. Sé que usted la ha conocido. Pues bien, nuestra madre quiere conocerla.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

–¡¿El hermano de Sango? –Inuyasha asintió. Le estrechó la mano brevemente. –Me llamo Kagome Higurashi y… –se lo quedó mirando unos momentos–, eso ya lo sabe… Será un placer para mí y mis niños cenar con ustedes.

La miró por unos momentos sin saber qué era lo que debía hacer a continuación. ¿Debería disculparse? Sería lo más sensato. Luego de eso, se podría quitar de su conciencia a la nueva vecina y seguir con sus cosas rutinariamente.

Carraspeó de nuevo y se sacó el sombrero húmedo.

–Señora Higurashi, quisiera disculparme por lo de hoy. No… no había tenido un buen despertar que digamos, por lo que mi humor era de perros, así que lo… lo lamento mucho –le dijo con tirantez.

Kagome le obsequió una sonrisa deslumbrante.

–No se preocupe, disculpas aceptadas. Y llámeme Kagome. ¿Puedo llamarle por su nombre, señor Taisho?

–Claro –afirmó sin titubeos.

–Eh… ¿desea pasar a tomar un café? Está helado fuera.

Inuyasha pensó que hasta allí llegaba su sociabilidad.

–No, gracias. Tengo que llegar a cenar –se excusó.

Ella le sonrió de nuevo.

–Bien, nos vemos entonces y gracias nuevamente.

Inuyasha se colocó de nuevo el sombrero y se llevó una mano al ala de este, inclinando la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Buenas noches –se despidió.

–Buenas noches.

A paso firme, se dirigió a su vehículo y partió de vuelta a la casa. Decidió que no volvería a pensar en la nueva maestra. Tenía la ligera impresión de que podría resultar aún más afectado que ese día si se le acercaba mucho.

OoOOoOoOOoO

Kagome se quedó parada en la puerta hasta que el vehículo desapareció en la oscuridad del sendero.

Era el hermano de Sango. Era el dueño de toda la gran casona y sus alrededores, que tanto le habían deslumbrado. ¡Y ella se había dado de bruces con él y dejado lleno de barro!

Bueno, se dijo, ¿qué más daba? No se sentiría más culpable. Además, él se había disculpado. Con bastante tirantez, pero, en aras de la cortesía, era aceptable.

Había escuchado que había hermanos que eran la antítesis el uno del otro. Ciertamente, ella lo acababa de comprobar. Ella vio a Sango e inmediatamente vislumbró carisma, alegría y amabilidad. No así en su hermano. ¡Sin duda que no! Se notaba a leguas que era bastante serio y gruñón.

Estaba siendo demasiado mala con el pobre hombre, se regañó. Ella no era dada a dedicar pensamientos tan antagónicos a los desconocidos.

Pero lo cierto era que, mientras preparaba la cena, Inuyasha Taisho no le caía mejor que cuando chocó con él esa misma mañana. Demasiado arrogante y estirado para su propio bien.

* * *

¡Hola a todos de nuevo!

He de confesar que me da un poquito de risa Inuyasha. Pero eso no viene al caso.

Me gustaría actualizar más rápido, ¡pero el trabajo no me deja! Además, se vienen los estudios y puaj…. Sé que los capis son cortísimos.

En fin, estoy muy contenta porque haya personas a las que les guste lo que escribo. Muchísimas gracias a todas las que lo leen y a las que lo hacen saber. Me hacen reír sus comentarios y me inspiran muchísimo. Lo digo en serio, sus comentarios, alertas y oh, ¡el que varias personas agregaran a favoritos! (nunca me lo esperé) me hacen muy feliz.

Que estén muy, muy bien. Les mando un beso, y nos veremos pronto.


	5. Capítulo IV

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo IV**

16 de abril, 1970

Kagome se sentó en el sofá y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando. Esa tarde había pasado por la carretera un bus de encomiendas, que además hacía las veces de correo. Su tía le había comentado que, como todo era muy lejano viviendo allí, era difícil comunicarse a menos que se contara con un vehículo o un caballo, lo cual salía demasiado caro para la gente del pueblo. Era por eso que a veces pasaba un bus con encomiendas para el pueblo y la gente de la ciudad aprovechaba además de enviar cartas a la gente de Conner y viceversa.

Agradecía a la señora Michiyo –una vecina que la visitó tres días atrás con una tarta de moras de las que tanto se jactaban allí–, quien fue corriendo a avisarle que el bus había llegado como cada mes con las _buenas nuevas_.

Kagome no estaba segura de que ella pudiese tener alguna carta, mucho menos una encomienda, pero podía ser que su abogado y amigo Miroku le tuviese noticias del trámite del divorcio y la pensión por los niños.

Y así resultó ser. Miroku le informaba por la carta que la demanda ya estaba en curso, pero que, como él veía las cosas, no creía que Kouga estuviera dispuesto a dar siquiera una moneda por sus hijos.

_"Es un animal, señorita Kagome. Estoy seguro de que él va a apelar a tu traslado al pueblo de Conner como un completo abandono a tu hogar y matrimonio. Espero visitarte pronto (…)"_

Kagome sonrió. No importaba si el papeleo duraba siglos. Tampoco importaba que Kouga no le diera dinero. Solo importaba que se mantuviera alejado de ellos. Aunque, a decir verdad, ella lo veía un poco difícil.

Se levantó de un salto y sonrió mucho más animada a los niños que jugaban en la sala.

–¡Bien, muchachitos! Hoy tenemos una cena con nuestra amiga Sango y su familia, por lo que debemos arreglarnos. Ya son las cuatro.

Luego de bañar y vestir a los niños, les preparó la leche. Decidió que ella se alistaría cuando ellos estuviesen durmiendo una pequeña siesta. Cuando se durmieron, se dio una refrescante ducha y comenzó a vestirse.

Nunca fue vanidosa, pero siempre se preocupaba de que el aspecto de sus hijos y de ella fuera impecable. Su salario de maestra podía ser modesto, pero no por eso se dejarían estar.

Antes de partir, se miró al espejo y pensó que no estaba mal. Había elegido una falda lila que le llegaba un dedo sobre las rodillas, una blusa blanca y sandalias con plataforma y puntera abierta, las cuales también eran blancas y muy cómodas para caminar. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta alta y se pintó los labios de un suave tono rosa.

Salieron de la casa con sus abrigos a las siete en punto y se pusieron camino a la casa de los Taisho. Aún no oscurecía, por lo que el trayecto fue muy ameno.

Fue justo antes de abrir la rejita de entrada que vio a Sango saludándolos desde la puerta de la casa y la pequeña Lucy, nada más vislumbrarla, se quiso bajar del coche. Kagome le devolvió el saludo a Sango y entró con Lucy caminando delante de ellos, Sam tomado de su mano derecha y con la otra mano llevando el coche.

Había visto poco esa semana a Sango, excepto el día miércoles en la feria artesanal _Las tres Lunas_. Allí se habían saludado muy efusivamente e intercambiado unas cuantas palabras. Sango le mencionó la cena en su casa y Kagome tuvo que afirmarle varias veces que sí iba a ir.

–¡Por fin! –exclamó Sango. Abrazó a Kagome y después a los niños. –Pasen. Mamá está ansiosa por conocerte, Kagome.

Por una de las puertas que se disponían a lo largo del pasillo salió una mujer muy guapa, a pesar de que se notaba que tenía más de cincuenta años. Kagome la reconoció enseguida como la mamá de Sango, puesto que se parecían bastante. La señora tenía unos lindos ojos marrones y el cabello oscuro, aparentemente sin canas.

–¡Querida Kagome! –Le saludó con un beso en la mejilla–. Soy Izayoi, es un placer conocerte al fin. ¿Sabías que mi hija me ha hablado mucho de ti? –le preguntó con una sonrisa.

–El placer es mío, señora. No sabe lo agradecida que estoy por su invitación.

–Si no es nada… –pero se detuvo para mirar a los pequeños–. ¡Y aquí están el pequeño Sam y Lucy! –exclamó, dándoles un abrazo a cada uno.

–Vamos a la sala –invitó Sango–. Mamá adora a los niños y estoy segura de que se ha emocionado tanto que se olvidó de que podemos conversar sentadas.

Todas rieron a la vez.

Pasaron a una sala muy bonita, acogedora y cálida, debido al fuego que crepitaba en una hermosa chimenea de piedra. Frente a esta, en ejes diagonales para que quedara espacio para la alfombra, había un sofá familiar de color burdeos y un sillón orejero a juego.

Él estaba en cuclillas frente al fuego, con el atizador en la mano y su largo y extraño cabello plateado derramándose sobre su ancha espalda.

El señor Inuyasha Taisho, claro.

–Inuyasha –le llamó la señora Izayoi–. Han llegado nuestros invitados.

El mencionado se puso de pie y volteó con una pequeña sonrisa cordial en su rostro. Inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, como Kagome notó que solía hacer.

–Buenas noches, señora Higurashi.

_Oh_, exclamó para sí. _Así que vamos a hacer como que no ha habido ningún tipo de hostilidad entre nosotros. Me parece bien._

–Buenas noches, señor Taisho.

–¿Por qué tanta rigidez? –Preguntó Izayoi con humor. –Dios, ¡ni que estuviésemos en el siglo diecinueve! –Se volvió hacia Kagome y le indicó el sofá–. Querida, estoy segura de que no te importará que todos te llamemos por tu nombre, ¿cierto?

–No, en absoluto.

–¿Ves, Inu? –preguntó Sango a su hermano. Inuyasha se limitó a mirarla indolentemente.

La señora Izayoi les ofreció jugo de duraznos a los niños y le sirvió una copita de licor de frambuesa a Kagome antes de ir a cenar. Era una señora muy agradable y con el mismo tipo de humor que Sango. Supuso que Inuyasha se debía parecer más a su padre. De forma distraída se preguntó cómo sería el hermano mayor. ¿Igual de arisco que Inuyasha, quizás?

–Pasemos a la mesa –la señora Izayoi interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Bueno, pensó, si la sala de estar era bonita, el comedor sin duda alguna era hermoso. Una mesa larga y de brillante caoba atraía inmediatamente la atención de la estancia y la rodeaban ocho sillas del mismo tono, con tapizado rojo italiano. Colores cálidos y elegantes, se dijo. El suelo era de madera oscura y estaba pulcramente encerado. Kagome se fijó en que había otra chimenea de piedra en el comedor y que una hermosa araña de cristal se alzaba por encima de la mesa.

Se sentaron los seis de tal manera que Kagome quedó sentada enfrente de Inuyasha y al lado de Sam. A Lucy la sentó en su regazo. Ambos niños habían estado bastante callados desde que llegaron, pero enseguida se animaron por los comentarios risueños que la señora Izayoi y Sango hacía para incluirlos en la conversación.

–Kagome –le dijo luego Izayoi–, ¿arriendas solo la casa o todo el terreno de los Tanaka?

–Oh, no podría –rió Kagome–. Solo arriendo la casa, y tengo entendido que los Tanaka arriendan los terrenos de siembra a otras personas. Lo favorable es que la casa está en una esquina de todo el sector y no en medio, por lo que no me topo con gente extraña.

–Eso es bueno –comentó Sango con un mohín, balanceando su tenedor–. Nada peor que estar sin privacidad.

Su madre rodó los ojos.

–Dime, querida, ¿qué te pareció la escuela? –quiso saber de nuevo la señora Izayoi.

–Los alumnos estaban un poco atrasados con las materias, pero ya se irán agilizando las cosas. Son niños muy inteligentes y dulces. En estructura, sin embargo, encuentro la escuela bastante deficiente. Sobre todo los patios. Los niños deberían tener un sitio adecuado y seguro para jugar, no uno con todo el asfalto hecho pedazos y tierra por todas partes. Aunque es cierto que sí hay unas cuantas plantas y árboles.

Por alguna extraña razón, madre y hermana miraron a Inuyasha al mismo tiempo. Este simplemente les devolvió una mirada seria y se llevó la copa de vino a los labios.

–Sin duda –dijo Sango, mirándola de nuevo–, es muy peligroso que algún niño se caiga por tropezar con los escombros.

–Déjame saber, Kagome: ¿por qué _Sam_ y _Lucy_? –prosiguió Izayoi, cambiando de tema.

Kagome sonrió avergonzada.

–La verdad es que leo mucho –adujo–. Mi príncipe azul se llamaba Sam y mi heroína favorita Lucy.

–¡Que encantador! –exclamó.

–¿Te gustan los nombres occidentales, Kagome? –preguntó Sango.

–Mucho. Aunque, una vez, leí un libro sobre un caballero español que…

Kagome paró abruptamente al sentir un roce suave en su pierna. Debía ser su imaginación, se convenció. Carraspeó un poco.

–Ehm… que incluso viajó al infierno, todo para rescatar al amor de su vida que se llamaba _Susana Oria_. Él se llamaba…

Sintió un roce más insistente que el anterior en su tobillo. Subía y luego bajaba, subía y bajaba. Miró escandalizada a Inuyasha, este le devolvió la mirada insolentemente, con una sonrisilla ufana pintada en los labios. ¿Sería posible… o eran sus medias las que le producían algún extraño tipo de alergia?

Dejando de sentir el roce, observó a Inuyasha llevarse un jugoso trozo de bistec a la boca.

Izayoi y Sango la observaban sonrientes, esperando a que continuara.

–Él se llamaba _Alan Brito Delgado_…

Sango e Izayoi se echaron a reír.

En menos de dos segundos, Kagome sintió un nuevo roce en sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos como platos.

Inuyasha se lamió los labios.

* * *

Holaaa!

Jajaja ¡Dios, pobre Kagome!

¡Chicas y chicos de mi corazón! ¡Gracias por sus reviews, favoritos y alertas! También gracias a todas las personas que aún leen este enrevesado fic. ¡Son tan lindos! Muchisimas gracias nuevamente.

Bueno, espero que el próximo capítulo esté mejor que este, porque nuestra parejilla pasa de un problema a otro. Jejeje

Un enorme abrazo para ustedes y espero estar pronto con la actua, porque ya la tengo listita.

Besos.


	6. Capítulo V

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo V**

El repentino sonido que produjeron las copas y el servicio al saltar Kagome abruptamente de su asiento con Lucy en brazos, hizo que las risillas femeninas cesaran y que –por increíble que parezca– Inuyasha pusiera una expresión de total asombro.

–¡¿Cómo se atreve? –le gritó, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Inuyasha arqueó las cejas y su rostro pasó a mostrar confusión.

Descarado, pensó. Le tembló un poco la voz de rabia cuando prosiguió.

–Tomarse semejante atrevimiento… ¡No soy ligera de cascos, ¿sabe?

–Señora –dijo seriamente–, creo que no sé a qué… –Pero lo interrumpió el maullido de un gato que saltó a la silla en donde antes se encontraba sentada Kagome.

Todos desviaron su mirada al animal. Ella lo miró largo y tendido por lo que parecieron horas.

Un gato. Era un gato.

Un Chartreux, para ser más precisos, quien en esos momentos saltó de nuevo hacia el suelo.

Se volvió para mirar a Inuyasha. Él ahora la miraba fijamente y muy serio. Sintió que le taladraba la cabeza con esa mirada.

¿Podría alguien morir de vergüenza?

–Lo… lo si-siento –balbuceó. No se atrevió a volver a mirar al hombre directamente a los ojos.

–¿Podría explicarme qué…? -comenzó a preguntar Inuyasha, pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por las estrepitosas carcajadas que soltaban su madre y Sango, quienes habían mirado la escena absortas.

–¡Oh, muchacha! –exclamó la señora Izayoi, con lágrimas en los ojos. Cuando al fin pudo parar la miró aún sonriente–. ¿Has pensado, por casualidad, que Inuyasha te tocaba por debajo de la mesa?

Kagome se sintió enrojecer más aún. ¿Podría ser ese un buen momento para que se abriera un agujero a sus pies y ella fuera tragada por la tierra?

Se fijó en que Sango seguía riéndose y que se aferraba el estómago.

_Bueno_, se dijo, _ni que fuera para tanto. No es muy agradable ver con qué ganas se ríen por tus meteduras de pata._

Por otra parte, aún sentía la recriminatoria mirada de su hermano Inuyasha posada en ella.

Kagome dejó a Lucy sentada en la silla.

–¡Pobrecilla! –Dijo Sango al parar por fin, pasándose una mano por los ojos–. Menudo susto el que te has pegado…

–Eres un mal gato, Cirilo –regañó Izayoi al animal–. Andar por ahí hurgueteando por debajo de la mesa y más encima refregarte contra los invitados… –pero una súbita oleada de risa no la dejó continuar.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo._

Inuyasha carraspeó.

–Señora Kagome…

La nombrada se volvió hacia él rápidamente.

–¡Lo siento muchísimo! –exclamó agitada.

Inuyasha suspiró con frustración al verse interrumpido por tercera vez.

–Sé que actué muy mal –siguió Kagome atropelladamente–, y que deja mucho que desear el que haya pensado inmediatamente tan mal de usted, pero… –lo miró acusadoramente–, pero usted tenía una sonrisa bastante sospechosa, así que… así que…

Ante ese comentario el señor Taisho adoptó una expresión tan arrogante que Kagome no se sintió capaz de seguir, puesto que tenía la ligera impresión de que sus excusas no la estaban ayudando.

–Discúlpeme, señora, por sonreír ante su hilarante historia… –mencionó con desdén.

–¡Inuyasha! Ella ya se disculpó por pensar mal de ti –le recriminó su madre.

–Solo espero –espetó, como si su madre no hubiese hablado– que el señor Alan Brito Delgado haya sido feliz con Susana Oria –terminó y le dedicó una lenta sonrisa tan jactanciosa y masculina que Kagome sintió las piernas como gelatina.

Aquel hombre era una contradicción de los pies a la cabeza.

–Oh –musitó ella y luego sonrió–. Me alegro de haber despertado su ingenio esta vez y no su hostilidad.

Sango y su madre se miraron pasmadas.

Inuyasha se retiró de la mesa y cogió por el lomo al obeso gato, llevándoselo fuera.

–Nunca me ha gustado este gato –farfulló enojado.

Una vez se hubo ido con el gato, Kagome miró a la señora Izayoi y a Sango algo apenada. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Izayoi habló.

–Discúlpanos, querida. Debimos haber sacado a Cirilo, pero se nos olvidó.

Kagome sonrió.

–Oh, no se preocupen. La verdad es que soy yo la avergonzada.

La señora Izayoi le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó hacia adelante para hablarle con confidencialidad.

–Puede que mi hijo sea algo quisquilloso, pero en realidad es una persona alegre y con mucho que entregar.

Ella no entendió a qué vino ese comentario, pero dudaba muchísimo de su certeza. La imagen de un Inuyasha riéndose por tonterías era algo que necesitaba de mucha imaginación, pero se reservó sus pensamientos.

–Cuéntanos de tu tía –habló de nuevo Izayoi–. Me dijiste que se iba mañana por la mañana a la ciudad. Quisiera despedirme…

.

OoOOoOoOOoO

Inuyasha tiró sin compasión alguna al gato fuera de la casa, en el patio. Después de todo, se dijo, no se haría daño.

Se apoyó en uno de los pilares de la entrada a la casa y quedó mirando a la oscuridad de la noche.

Tenía unas ganas terribles de echarse a reír. Sin embargo, se las guardó por consideración. Sería demasiado para la abochornada señora Kagome escuchar más encima sus carcajadas.

Pensar que él le acariciaba por debajo de la mesa… ¡menuda idea!

Sonrió un poco. Parecía un poco tarde para advertir a la señora de que no se cruzara en su camino.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró el cielo nublado, sin rastro alguno de luna. Pronto comenzaría a llover.

Entró a la casa y se sentó de nuevo a la mesa, pendiente de la conversación que mantenía su madre con la invitada. Sango estaba sentada frente a la chimenea, jugando con Sam y Lucy.

Miró con disimulo a la señora Kagome. Cuando hablaba, hacía gestos con las manos y nunca quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro.

Era la clase de mujer que atraía de inmediato la atención, ya sea por su gran carisma o su vivaz conversación.

Era la clase de mujer que sonreía sin preocupaciones, sin pasado que la persiga. Una mujer sencilla.

Una mujer que, sin duda, atrae a los hombres como moscas a la miel.

Él lo sabía, porque la había visto el día jueves salir de la escuela hablando muy animadamente con un alelado director Hojo y un embelesado profesor Akitoki. ¿Cómo no iba a ver que un profesor y el director de la escuela estaban locos por ella?

A él no le gustaba ese tipo de mujeres. Las que eran el centro de atención solo acarreaban problema tras problema. Él lo sabía muy bien, puesto que se había enamorado de una mujer como la señora Higurashi, hace ya bastante tiempo.

Bastaba con solo verlas y ya te tenían como un idiota baboso y enamorado, arrastrándote a sus pequeños pies.

A dios gracias que él ya era inmune a ese tipo de encantos.

Abruptamente pensó en el presunto marido que ella debía tener. ¿Había estado casada, cierto? ¿Qué la habría orillado a divorciarse? O, quizás, el marido había querido divorciarse de ella. Al parecer, era bastante discreta con respecto a ello, ya que su hermana había mencionado que solo sabía que era divorciada y vivía sola con sus pequeños hijos.

¿Se habría trasladado al campo para mitigar el escándalo, quizás? Eso, claro, podría ser una posibilidad si es que el divorcio era reciente.

_Diablos, me estoy convirtiendo en un entrometido_, se regañó.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a él la situación marital de una completa desconocida?

Pero pese a todo, no le caía mal. Incluso admiraba que le hubiese gritado por pensar que se había propasado, si bien no era ese el caso.

–Inuyasha –insistió por segunda vez Izayoi, haciéndolo salir de su ensimismamiento–, ¿me estás escuchando?

–Sí –mintió.

–¿No te parece bien?

–Por supuesto que me parece bien –dijo, sin tener ni la menor idea.

–¿Ves que no es molestia, Kagome? Yo cuidaré a los niños mientras trabajas. Me quedo sola todo el santo día, mientras Sango e Inuyasha laboran en la granja. Me hará bien la compañía de estos agradables angelitos.

Inuyasha dio un respingo por dentro.

–Inuyasha te irá a buscar a la escuela y te traerá a la casa para que almorcemos todos. No es bueno que estés solita, cariño.

¿Era una broma, cierto?

–Oh, pero eso es demasiado, no quiero molestar al señor Inuyasha… –replicó la señora Higurashi.

Su madre lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Inuyasha no se molesta, cariño. Es más, a él le encanta ayudar. ¿Me equivoco?

¡Por todos los cielos, él ya tenía treintaitrés años, su madre no podía usar ese tono!

–¿No dejarás que se venga a pie desde la escuela hasta nuestra casa, no?

–Por supuesto que no, madre.

La señora Kagome lo miró apenada. Él se limitó a mirarla cortés.

Volvió a dar otro respingo interior.

Un momento.

¡ ¿Su madre estaba haciendo de celestina? !

La sola idea era absurda.

* * *

Holaaa!

Dios, después de tantos abucheos y zamarreos para Inuyasha por descarado, libidinoso, pervertido, gemelo de Miroku, etc…. he traído la actualización.

Quisiera darles las gracias, como siempre, a todas las lectoras que me han dejado sus comentarios y alertas. Son maravillosas, así de simple. Solo les pido que me sigan dando su apoyo. Y, como regalo, les adelantaré que de ahora en adelante Inu y Kag comenzarán a romper el hielo. Aunque, si se fijan, ya comenzaron. Jejeje *O*

Actualizaré muy pronto, lo prometo.

Mientras, cuídense muchísimo y les mando un beso enorme.


	7. Capítulo VI

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo VI**

_La lluvia caía como una fina pantalla sobre el parabrisas de la camioneta. Dentro de ella estaba oscuro y cálido con las respiraciones de sus pasajeros. Inuyasha inspiró hondo, disfrutando del suave perfume femenino que le llegaba del asiento del copiloto. No era frutal, como los que tanto odiaba. No era demasiado cítrico, pero tampoco demasiado suave. Inspiró de nuevo y en un santiamén ya estaban enfrente del camino de entrada de la casa de la señora Higurashi. _

_Ella se bajó de la camioneta lentamente, casi al mismo tiempo que él._

_Ambos quedaron mirándose de frente, con el capó del vehículo de por medio y sujetando la puerta con una mano._

_La señora Higurashi bajó suavemente los párpados, al tiempo que su otra mano se posaba delicadamente a un costado de su cuello._

–_Gracias –murmuró._

_Inuyasha de inmediato bajó la vista hasta sus labios, sonrosados y húmedos debido al agua que los abatía. _

_No supo cómo, pero al instante la tenía sentada sobre el capó, con él alojado entre sus muslos. Tenía la cara enterrada en su cuello, y aspiró de nuevo ese sutil y sensual aroma._

–_Señor Taisho… –le susurró, al tiempo que posaba ambas manos por sus hombros. Masajeándolos. Acariciándolos._

_Le besó la clavícula con ansiedad. _

_No quería que hablara. No era necesario._

_Era tan suave…_

_Solo sentir la calidez de su piel, hacía que su ingle se disparara como la de un novato excitado en un burdel. _

_Su cuerpo comenzó a cubrirse de una película de sudor y él se abrazó más fuerte a ella, disfrutando el placer de besar su pecho y apretar sensualmente su pequeña y frágil cintura._

_–Despierta… –susurró quedamente de nuevo._

_Por supuesto que lo hizo despertar. Estaba más excitado que nunca, por el amor de dios. Por eso siguió besándola, acercando su boca más allá del cuello, al nacimiento de sus senos._

–_Vamos, despierta… –insistía al tiempo que le acariciaba el cabello con ambas manos, demandante._

_¿Por qué hablaba? _

_No era necesario. Eran adultos y, aunque no le agradaba, ella tenía un cuerpo capaz de…_

–¡Inuyasha, maldición, despierta!

Inuyasha se incorporó de un salto de su cama, asustado.

Y se arrepintió al instante, ya que fue jalado tan fuertemente del cabello al levantarse que le ardieron los ojos. Sango lo había estado despertando hacía rato y, con lo impaciente que era su hermana, le tiraba del cabello para ver si despertaba.

Oh, demonios… ¿Había estado soñando con la maestra Higurashi?

Inuyasha envolvió sus caderas en una toalla, para disimular cierta… rigidez en una especial parte de su anatomía. Aquello era el colmo. ¡Ya no era un chiquillo! ¿Hace cuánto que…?

–Inu, ¿se puede saber qué te has tomado? Has caído como tronco, por dios –espetó Sango–. Vamos a llegar tarde a los corrales y debo recordarte que tenemos dos vacas preñadas que necesitan de nuestra inspección.

Se limitó a bufar mientras iba al baño.

–Oh, por supuesto, querida. Tú tienes derecho a dormir los días que se te dé la gana hasta las doce de la tarde, pero yo no puedo quedarme dormido por media hora.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo. Del otro lado se escuchó entrecortada la acalorada réplica de su hermana.

Debía comenzar a construir un pequeño apartamento para él solo en los alrededores, se dijo.

Se quitó la toalla de golpe y se metió incrédulo bajo el chorro de agua helada para aplacar su excitación.

¿De verdad el objeto de ese sueño tan erótico era la pequeña maestra?

Claro que de pequeña…

OoOOoOoOOoO

Kagome sonrió a su pesar cuando vio la camioneta estacionada enfrente de la escuelita. Durante toda esa semana, el refunfuñón Inuyasha había ido a buscarla y a dejarla diligentemente a todos lados, tal como le _pidió _su madre.

Sin embargo, si las miradas mataran… Ella probablemente ya estaría muerta encima del capó.

¿Y por qué ahí? Ni ella lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que esa tarde en que él la esperaba fuera de la camioneta, él miraba con malhumor sucesivamente al capó y luego a ella.

–Buenas tardes –saludó.

–Buenas, suba –murmuró.

Kagome se subió obedientemente al vehículo y se abrochó el cinturón. Trató de ser amable.

–¿Ha tenido una jornada agradable?

Él se limitó a mirarla furtivamente, al tiempo que echaba a andar el motor. Ella pudo observar sus manos, morenas y de largos dedos, acariciando el volante con firmeza.

–Supongo que todo como siempre –le escuchó responder.

No agregó nada más. No estaba muy comunicativo ese día. Aunque, bueno, no era como si esa semana le hubiera conversado mucho. Sin embargo, aquél día su hostilidad era más palpable. ¿Aún recordaría con enfado el papelón de su primera cena en la casa Taisho? Solo recordar aquel episodio hacía que se ruborizara de la cabeza a los pies. Decidió intentar de nuevo.

–Debe ser hermoso trabajar con aquellos majestuosos animales –comentó, refiriéndose a los caballos.

Inuyasha viró en un recodo.

–Ajá.

Kagome lo miró, incrédula.

–¿_Ajá_? ¡ ¿Yo intento establecer un tema de conversación, como un ser gregario, perteneciente a la civilización, y usted solo me responde con un mísero _"Ajá"_ ? ! –le espetó, enfurruñada.

–¿Dónde cree que estamos? ¿En una baile o cena inglesa? –adujo con brusquedad.

–¡Al menos podría seguir el hilo de la conversación que he iniciado!

–Ah –suspiró él, mirándola de reojo–. Ahora sucede que soy una especie de gato que está obligado a seguir un hilo… de conversación.

–¡Es usted un bruto de los pies a la cabeza! –exclamó Kagome, boquiabierta por su grosería.

–Mire, señora –empezó el hombre–. El hecho de que seamos vecinos no me impedirá ser sincero con usted. Creo que debió pensárselo bien unos segundos antes de venir aquí.

–¿A qué se refiere?

Él se volvió a mirarla y sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa sardónica, a la vez que lanzaban un discursillo arrastrando las palabras.

–Me refiero al hecho de que no me gusta hacer vida social y no tengo por qué ser amable con quien creo que está perdiendo el tiempo aquí en el campo. Se nota que usted está acostumbrada a la ciudad, con sus chismes por aquí y con sus sonrisitas por allá. Pero aquí, en el campo, se viene a trabajar, no a hacer vida social, ¿sabe?

Ella solo pudo mirarlo confundida. ¿Ahora qué bicho le había picado?

–¿Quién se cree que es usted para hablarme así, Inuyasha? Le agradezco, desde luego, su amabilidad al traerme, pero me siento muy capaz de afrontar el rústico vivir de aquí.

Inuyasha solo bufó.

–Es usted una flor de invernadero. Todos están alelados con usted por la simple razón de que tiene sus maneras de ciudad y todo eso, pero ¿cómo afrontará la intensa nieve en invierno? ¿Cómo hará para llevar a sus niños enfermos al médico que está a kilómetros de su casa? Con esos zapatos de tacón, dudo que llegue siquiera al patio delantero.

Aunque estaba a punto de explotar de furia, Kagome luchó contra las ganas de golpearle la cara con uno de sus zapatos de tacón. Decidió optar por la diplomacia.

–Gracias por su observación, señor. Pero, como podrá ver, soy bastante grandecita como para que usted se preocupe por mí.

Inuyasha estaba ilógicamente molesto con la maestra. Ese sueño… ¡Por Jesús, ese sueño lo anduvo trayendo en volandas toda la jornada! Él no era un muchacho como para andar despistado por causa de un mero sueño húmedo.

¡Pero si el solo hecho de haber tenido ese sueño era apabullante e inmaduro! ¿Cómo se le ocurría a esa mujer meterse en sus sueños, así sin más? Se había advertido con creces que no quería problemas.

Pero sabía que la pobre no tenía culpa alguna en el asunto. Era él el problema. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Vamos, que él se tenía que sentir sexualmente atraído por una completa recién llegada. El colmo era que ella se mostraba mucho más disciplinada y madura que él. Eso lo enojó aún más. Estaba quedando como un idiota.

Pero cómo no flaquear, si ella, tan bonita, se subía con tanta gracia a su camioneta e intentaba charlar con él… mientras que él como un maldito pervertido había soñado hasta la mañana misma con ella.

Debía; no, ¡necesitaba!, guardar las distancias.

–Oh, yo no me preocupo por usted ni mucho menos. Es solo que creo que ya tenemos suficiente trabajo como para que tengamos más encima que velar por la maestra del pueblo. Creo que un maestro, un varón, ya me entiende, hubiese estado mucho mejor –replicó.

Pero ella no contestó. Miró de reojo cómo, abruptamente, se llevaba una mano a los ojos y se los restregaba.

La miró con horror, y enseguida una punzada de culpabilidad se instaló en su pecho.

Oh, dios, ¡la había hecho llorar! A fin de cuentas es una dama, se dijo.

–No, no haga eso –dijo, cortante. _No por un insecto desconocido de un pueblucho lejano que la hace enfadar._

–¿Qué no haga qué? –gimoteó bajito la maestra, restregándose más fuerte un ojo.

Ya fue suficiente, se amonestó Inuyasha, parando el automóvil. Se giró en su asiento y la miró fijamente. Tenía los ojos llorosos y el izquierdo estaba peculiarmente más rojo que el derecho.

–Señora, me he pasado de la raya, disculpe…

–¡Maldición, este maldito mosquito me ha irritado mi ojo! –gritó Kagome.

Inuyasha se sorprendió.

–¿No llora usted? –preguntó. Ella soltó una risita, sin dejar de molestarse el ojo irritado.

–_No llora usted_, dice –se rio amablemente–. Me encanta cómo habla la gente de aquí.

Él no prestó atención al comentario. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos. Ella los abrió como platos.

–Déjeme ver –le pidió. Observó atentamente su iris marrón y apartó una salada gotita del lagrimal –. El endiablado mosquillo se ha marchado hace mucho, pero estoy seguro que la molestia le sigue –comentó.

Se miraron fijamente. Bueno, Inuyasha quería redimirse un poco. Así que lenta y suavemente comenzó a soplarle el ojo. Ella enseguida se removió, pero continuó pegada a su rostro, dejándole hacer. Él bajó de repente la mirada a sus labios, tan sonrosados como los recordaba en su sueño, pero mojados furtivamente por su lengua, no por la lluvia. Recorrió con la mirada su níveo cuello, que tan perfectamente había recreado su mente por la mañana.

Suspiró fuertemente.

Y cometió el error de subir la mirada a sus ojos…

* * *

PERDÓN

Así de simple, chicas y chicos. Sé que me desaparecí un año completo, pero ¡dios, qué año! Decidí aparecerme ahora, ya que estoy feliz de haber finalizado con éxito ciertos trámites que tenían el suelo de mi habitación lleno de pelos. Sí, estresada a más no poder. Me han pasado tantas cosas este año, tantos asuntos y problemas que ni se imaginan y estoy segura que este se viene lleno de cambios, cambios y más cambios. Por eso trabajaré libre de preocupaciones en este fic, para terminar los capis que quedan y poder actualizar semanalmente. Ahora estoy de vacaciones, totalmente renovada :D

Quisiera saber qué tal les ha aparecido, no sé, creo que a mi me gusto el sueñito de Inu. Aunque es cortito, pero ya se ve que Inu esta confundido ju ju

Las quiero mucho, recuérdenlo. Gracias a todas las chicas que me enviaron sus reviews preguntándome si estaba bien. Gracias de corazón ^.^


	8. Capitulo VII

_Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino que a Rumiko Takahashi._

**Capítulo VI**

Inuyasha se perdió en aquel par de orbes chocolate y supo de inmediato que, aunque no debiera, quería con todas sus fuerzas acortar la pequeña distancia que lo separaba de ella. Poco a poco, como si el mundo estuviese de acuerdo con que las cosas en Conner fueran el doble de lentas de lo normal, acercó su rostro al de la mujer. Ansiaba probar esos labios que lo atormentaban con tanta premura. Decidió en esa fracción de segundo que lo haría. La besaría y haría comprobar a sus instintos y a su mente que esa era una mujer como cualquier otra y que tanto tiempo sin ver mujeres tan guapas en un pueblo donde nunca pasaba algo interesante ya lo estaba afectando.

Sí, la besaría y se demostraría a sí mismo que aquella mujercita impertinente no era lo que necesitaba, ni mucho menos.

Unos golpes en el vidrio de la ventanilla detrás suyo los sorprendió a ambos. La señora Higurashi se removió incómoda y enseguida se sentó correctamente en el asiento del copiloto. Él por su parte, se dio la vuelta con más sorpresa aún.

–Hola –le saludó su hermano con gesto adusto.

–¿Sesshomaru? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Yo también me alegro de verte –replicó Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha fijó su vista en el retrovisor y divisó el vehículo de su hermano mayor detrás de su camioneta. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Por supuesto, el muy cabezota estaba distraído con la maestra. Se reprendió mentalmente y miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru.

–¿Vienes a ver a mamá? –le preguntó.

–Inuyasha –comenzó el mayor–, creo que tenemos un pequeño… problemilla.

–Dios santo, tú nunca te andas con rodeos, ¿qué ocurrió?

OoOOoOoOOoO

Kagome estaba quieta, escuchando con atención. De hecho, estaba tan sorprendida que ni siquiera se molestó en hacer que la presentaran al hombre que interrumpió tan embarazoso momento con el señor Taisho.

Eran iguales. Bien, eso no era cierto. Si bien eran hermanos –supo quién era al escuchar su nombre–, había muchas diferencias entre ellos. Pero el hombre que estaba asomado a la ventanilla era tan apuesto como el señor Inuyasha.

Tenía el cabello más platinado que Inuyasha y se notaba más alto. Su rostro era de facciones más aristocráticas y su tono de piel era más pálido, en comparación con el tono bronceado por el sol de su hermano.

–Verás –lo escuchó decir, con la dicción más cuidada que se podía encontrar–, el problema está precisamente en mi automóvil, en forma de _hermana… _

–¡ ¿Qué? ! –bramó el señor Taisho –. ¿Estas de co…?

–Solo te puedo decir que no he tenido más opciones –le interrumpió Sesshomaru.

Kagome vio como el señor Inuyasha se llevaba dos dedos al puente de la nariz, ofuscado por algo. Ella, por su parte no entendía nada. Carraspeó un poco.

–Señor Sesshomaru Taisho –saludó–, soy Kagome Higurashi la nueva maestra de la escuelita rural, mucho gusto.

El aludido –quien al parecer recién se había percatado de ella– la miró muy serio.

–Mucho gusto, señorita. Disculpe mi descortesía. Por favor, deje que le presente a mi hermana mayor. Está de paso para ver a nuestra madre.

–Y para causar problemas –agregó Inuyasha.

Kagome se confundió más aún. ¿Hermana? Ella ya conocía a Sango.

El señor Inuyasha y ella se apearon de la camioneta y se dirigieron al vehículo del mayor de los Taisho. Al mismo tiempo iba saliendo del coche una mujer alta y refinada, con el cabello recogido y vestida muy elegantemente.

Sesshomaru se encargó de hacer las presentaciones.

–Señorita Higurashi, le presento a la mayor de mis hermanas, Kagura Ushida. Kagura, ella es la señorita Kagome Hisgurashi, la maestra de la escuela.

Kagome casi se va de espaldas. ¡Kagura Ushida! ¿Esa arpía era hermana de los Taisho? Se recordó mentalmente que era imposible estar tranquila en algún remoto lugar de la tierra. No, ella no podía estar tranquila. El que Kagura –su ex compañera y la bruja madre de las brujas– estuviera allí lo demostraba.

Conocía a Kagura desde el instituto y luego, de la Normal de maestros. Era una mujer que odiaba y envidiaba Kagome. Esta aún desconocía el motivo. O quizás sí. Desde que Kagome no había dejado que la pasara a llevar por ser pobre y le había plantado cara, Kagura se había afanado en divulgar pestes de Kagome a quien sea que estuviera presto a escucharlas.

_Compostura, Kagome. Compostura._

–Creo que ya nos conocemos –anunció con educación –. Es un gusto volver a verte, Kagura.

_Sí, claro._

La mujer la miró con tal desdén que a Kagome le dieron ganas de voltearle su fino rostro de una cachetada.

–Kagome –saludó, con una clara nota hastiada en la voz–. Así que aquí terminaste, de maestra rural.

Kagome se irguió, orgullosa. No dejaría que aquella mujer la mirase por encima del hombro.

–Así es, estoy muy orgullosa de mi trabajo, Kagura.

_Al menos me gano el dinero_, pensó. _No me caso por interés._

Y ahí, en ese preciso momento, Kagura pareció leerle el pensamiento. Pues la miró con tal odio, que Kagome sintió miedo.

_Dios, aquí vamos de nuevo._

OoOOoOoOOoO

–Puaj, esa mujer podrá ser mi hermana, pero amo más a las vacas que a ella. Es una víbora –espetó Sango.

–¡Menuda sorpresa me he llevado, Sango! –exclamó Kagome–. ¿Por qué no me contaste que tenías otra hermana?

–Esa mujer es tan venenosa que no merece ni que la menciones, ¿sabes? Anda de aquí a allá, hablando mal de todo el mundo, mirando mal a las personas y creyéndose superior a todos. Ni Sesshomaru es tan arrogante.

–Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

–Dijiste que fue compañera tuya, cuéntame un poco más.

–Oh, no es mucho que digamos. Era dos grados mayor que yo en el instituto, pero ingresamos el mismo año a la normal.

–Sí, eso fue porque se fue dos años al extranjero a una escuela para señoritas –Sango rodó los ojos. Kagome pegó una carcajada.

–¿Por qué ha venido? –preguntó.

–Va a quedarse un tiempo por aquí. Lo cual es una lástima. –Sango se acercó un poco a Kagome y le susurró: –¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? Vino aquí porque averiguó que Sesshomaru estaría aquí. Le ama en secreto, así que no te asustes si se te tira como cobra al mirarlo por más de un segundo.

Kagome abrió los ojos como platos.

–Pero son hermanos…

–Sesshomaru es hijo del primer matrimonio de papá, por lo que solo es nuestro medio hermano. Sin embargo, siempre nos ha querido mucho y también a mamá.

–Uh… aun así, son medio hermanos –adujo, perpleja.

–Exacto, pero ella esta obsesionada con él. Creo que él se dio cuenta hace mucho.

OoOOoOoOOoO

–Inuyasha –le llamó Kagura.

–Dime, estoy apurado –contestó, arremangándose la camisa y ajustándose el sombrero. Siempre que Kagura le hablaba, nada bueno salía de su boca.

–¿Llevas todos los días en tu camioneta a esa mujer?

–¿Y eso qué? –espetó.

–Solo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado. Como se comentó en el almuerzo, fui su compañera cuando más joven y ya era una casquivana a esa edad. Te puedo dar una lista completa de todos sus amantes.

–Guarda esos chismes para tu club social, Kagura. No tengo interés en escucharte, así como tampoco tengo interés alguno en la señora Higurashi.

Inuyasha salió de la casa dando granes zancadas. Diablos, su hermana era cosa seria. En cierta forma sentía pena por ella. Se había ganado el desdén de sus propios hermanos. No la querían porque sabían que era una chismosa y arrogante. No sabía nada del trabajo duro, del valor de la bondad. Solo sabía hacer infeliz a las personas porque ella había sido infeliz, porque a ella le había ido mal, producto de su manera de ser. ¡Y aun así no aprendía!

Trató de no pensar mucho en lo que le dijo acerca de la maestra. No caería en chismes. Sin embargo, ¿una lista llena de amantes? ¿Por qué se había divorciado?

_Eso a ti no te importa, idiota. Ya caíste una vez…_

Sí, y había sido la misma Kagura quien le había advertido sobre Kikyo, resultando tener razón…

* * *

Holaaa queridísimas =) Muchas gracias por esperarme. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me llenan de alegría jejejej Muchas gracias por su apoyo y por agregarme a favoritos. Me hacen muy, muy feliz.

Estoy contenta porque me cambie de ciudad (a más de dos mil km de donde vivía antes) para ir a la universidad. Mañana tengo mi primera clase ! Así que igual tengo nervios. Además que ahora vivo sola :S

Este capi fue cortito y alejado de los dos tortolitos. Sin embargo, Kagura se transformará en un secundario importante dentro de la trama y Sessh (baba). Quieren que le dedique una segunda miradita a Kagome? Espero sus sugerencias Muchas bendiciones

Bye!


End file.
